Another Day in Ichigo's Harem
by Law of Effect
Summary: A sequel to the previous story I made. This time it will feature Ichigo being dressed like a baby and being babied by Nel, Orihime getting attacked by a tentacle monster on the beach, Rukia and Ichigo singing the song from Pocahontas and more! Of course, will have many heated, luscious surprises for those who are looking forward to them. Rated M for adult content.
1. Chapter 1

In a secret series of spacious, dimly lighted gray chambers, located under one of the hospital complexes, a series of strong clashes reverberate throughout the area, one after another. Our heroes were granted the entry by Ryuuken, Uryuu Ishida's father. Due to the courtesy of Hachigen, who offered to stay outside and secure them for the time of their training our two heroes, Ichigo Kurosaki and Nelliel to Odelschwanck, were training fiercely to keep themselves in shape, just in case they need to fight with evil again.

*BOOM!*

*BANNG~*

*CRASH!*

The loud sounds accompanied almost all of the time when Ichigo's zanpakuto _Zangetsu_ , clashed with Nel's lance _Gamiusa_. In a series of immediate but strong poses the heroes kept changing their poses, with an average onlooker only seeing the split seconds of their movements. However, if we looked closely enough, we would see that trickles of sweat were appearing more on Ichigo's skin rather than on Nel's.

 _Damnit! She uses piercing attacks, which are very hard to block with just a sword. I don't have a shield to block them, and in order to stop them from connecting I have to be precise in countering them...But she keeps thrusting me with hundreds of them! Agh!_

On top of Nel's natural strength as the retired 3rd Espada, transforming into her centaur forme allows her to stabilize herself on the ground with the 2 sets of feet and a much, heavier body than Ichigo's, resulting in even more power allowed to be put into those thrusts. From a stricte human combat standpoint Ichigo would have a huge disadvantage, and the only thing allowing him to overcome that disadvantage, was his own vast amount of Reishi, the energy propelling all powers and feats of a Shinigami.  
*FATHOOM!*

*Tfshhhhhh*

Ichigo was pushed back a few dozens of meters away by Nel's last attack.

"Getsuga! TENSHOU!"

Ichigo sent a blue wave of pure, trampling energy towards Nel.

"Cero!"

Nel easily created a beam of energy out of one of her fingers, which in quick succession started tearing through Ichigo's energy attack, until the both attack's resulted in a explosion, causing a shockwave and leaving white smoke everywhere to fill the room.

"Uaaaaaaaaa!"

Nel has got caught a little off guard, by Ichigo who leapt at her out from the smoke.

"Ah!"

She yelped as she couldn't quite block Ichigo's horizontal cut, which he aimed at the little fabric that kept her breasts together.  
Now since the fabric was cut, her large breasts plooped out in the open.

"Kehe!"

"Ayyee! Sto! Stop! Ichi! Ichigoooo~"

Nel pleaded for mercy as Ichigo quickly snatched his chance to lock his lips on Nel's voluptuous boobs, and start sucking on them.

Nel yelped with her heartbeat represented in her panting voice:

"Ay! Pleease! Stop for a second! I can't have sex with you when I'm in this forme! Please allow me to transform back! Ayieee!"

On another time, Ichigo was coming back home from a quick scavenge to get rid of a few hollows pestering in the neighbourhood. As he came back into the residence where he and the four girls lived, he found it quite empty when he asked if anybody is in there, until.

"Hereee~ Ichigo!"

Nel's voice. Ichigo felt alerted that something is off, since Nel usually jumps on him always as he enters the house. Although she also ceased doing it recently. Which he preferred, because having her jump on him each time was bothersome to him. [readers, don't get mad, this will be addressed later ok? lol] But this time she was calling him to the living room.

As he entered the living room he saw Nel sporting a sweet smile, holding what seemed to be a huge sack of some things, secretly behind her legs.

"Whatsup? Where's everybody?"

"Orihime-san is at her new work. Rukia has went to Soul Society to attend some "ass-bothering family business"

"Aaand Riruka?"

"I sent her to the grocery, teehee"

"Now is a perfect time for the two of us to have some fun!"

"Wait..Nel...What are you...Wait! Waiit! Let's negotiate! I'm sorry for that thing earlier!whaa..Wait! What are you.."

Ichigo tried to defend himself from the imminent but it was futile. Nel was happily holding him up with two of her arms like he was a lifting weight.

"Hu..huhu..hhuuhu"

"What are you planning to do to me?!"

"Well..."

She lowered Ichigo to a "princess carry" kind of hold.

"You know, in your human television, I watched this program where they show those little humans."

"Little humans?"

"Yeah, like those little, bald, fragile things that seem to be always held closely by the women in those shows"

"You mean human babies?"

"Yes. Those. Be my human baby today Ichigo!"

"N-no way. NO WAY! I am not-! Agh! Nel! Nel! Don't!"

Nel's expression changed into a sinister grin.

 _Force me..._

Now Ichigo was naked, wearing only a diaper, a coo, a baby veil and Nel was lulling him in her arms.

"Who's my cute little baby? Who?"

"Mmnghpsk!"

"You are! Little Ichi! Youuu. Does the baby want to go to sleep? Let mommy lull her baby to sleep."

"Mmmmmmnghpsk!"

"Oooouh. The baby is sad. Is the baby gonna cry? Let mama help youuu. Do you want to suck mama's breast? Here, little mama's boy!"

On the outside of the house, a few alleyways far from the residence, a pink haired grouch was walking fast in a steel, angry manner.

 _Buy the groceries! Buy the groceries! Do you send a handicapped person to buy the groceries?! ARRRRGH! I walked all the way to the shop just to get embarassed because I don't have my stupid glasses! Glasses suck! My vision sucks! How can they make me do those things!_

She stormed quick onto the lawn of the house and into the house. She grabbed her glasses from the shelf in the antechamber, but then, as she were about to leave, she heard Nel's happy chatter with mumbling Ichigo.

Riruka crept as sliently as she could to see what's happening in the living room. She saw Nel's back, so she couldn't quite understand what's going on. Then, Nel started turning (while still lulling her baby) toward Riruka so the pink haired girl fretted and hid away.

 _Wha, what is going on? Not that I'm curious..._

Riruka blushed.

 _Ah! I couldn't see very well. I didn't have enough time. Maybe if I go into the garden and peek from the window. Gotcha!_

Riruka quickly and stealthily went into the garden, then ducked below the window, slowly trying to see what's going on equipped with her comical-looking huge glasses, eyes wide open and sporting a red blush on her face.

"MMMmmmmcp! Mmmnhha!"

"Ah, how is it now? Did you like having mother's milk?"

Ichigo's drool was all over Nel's breast and he was panting hard as she forced him to suck it for almost twenty minutes.

"Well, too bad it was only imaginary milk. Oh, but here I have a bottle of real warm milk for you!"

"GhuuPhhhhKkkkk!"

Ichigo was gargling on the milk that invaded the inside of his mouth, as Mother Nel's brute strength made her squeeze the plastic bottle so that the contents of it were gone in seconds.

"Okay! Now mommy will lay with you to sleep okay? We're gonna take a sweet nappy-nap together, alright, little baby?"

Ichigo seemed to have passed out with a lifeless face from the amount of physical stress already. He didn't respond much.

Still holding him in her arms, they went together into the bedroom.  
 _Oh wait! I cannot see if you go there! The blinds are upon the windows of the bedroom! Ahhhh...Wait. Why do I want to see that? Anyway, this was so weird. Right? Poor Ichigo, always getting tortured by that cave troll. There's no way that being held that way and having such things done to you would be fun. Right?_  
 _Heck, I don't even wish to imagine myself doing those things to him._

Riruka visualised herself being held by Ichigo in the baby's outfit.

 _Right? So ridiculous. There is no way that sort of thing could arouse anyone now, c'mon. Wait, why did I imagine myself being the baby?!_

Actually the results of it were quite the opposite of what Riruka thought. As Nel removed Ichigo's diaper, his huge hard dick was already pulsing and stayed hard for some reason. Probably because of the breast sucking and Nel staring right into Ichigo's eyes the whole time she was lulling him.

Laying the still unconscious man on the bed, she took his long shaft and started giving him a nice fellatio.

Ichigo couldn't not have woken up back to his senses from that.

"Ahhh. Couldn't you have done that from the start?"

Nel punched him hard in the face.

"Ouch! I'm sorry! Gosh! How many times are you going to beat me...Ouch, my nose..."

Nel resumed sucking Ichigo's cock.

After a while when it was glistening from her saliva, (which also miraculously revitalized him from the previous ordeal, thanks to special potential of Nel's drool) They were both ready to get it on.

They stood up, kissed, then Ichigo lightly turned her toward the bed and made Nel fall on it so that she was in the missionary position, naked, of course. He embraced her close and gently on the bed, and kissed once again, now with a serious expression on his face.

"I'm sorry for treating you badly back then. I promise that will never happen again."

"I'm sorry too. I probably went a little overboard with the babying. Thank you for being submissive though. I always really wanted to do it."

"I wouldn't mind even if you'd want to do it to me sometimes again, Nel. As long as I can see the happy expression on your face.  
I love you, Nel."

"Ichigo!"

Nelliel teared up a little, hearing Ichigo's words and reconciling with him.

They started having heated sex, with Ichigo putting in all his might to make Nel feel good, and she did vice versa. They fell to sleep after together like that. The rest of the girls, which was Rukia, Orihime and Riruka assembled later that evening.


	2. Chapter 2

After a story finishes, and the characters that you know and love end up together, what do you feel? Aren't you missing them already? So what if it was a great story but you're going to forget about all of it because of lack of further exposure.  
Why is so much importance put on the time when characters are becoming a couple, and have much less interaction with each other than when they become the couple, and finally achieved all the things they worked hard for? It all seems like that author wants us to value those moments which aren't really "the romance of a couple" but only the moments which are the "buildup of a couple".  
Both are important but which do you really like? Let's put it this way, would you prefer having a big whole big manga story about only buildup to romance, or would you like having a whole big manga story about the actual life of a couple in love? Those things sometimes anger me about the type of stories that are written. I believe the life of lovers is just as important as the buildup, and it's even satisfactory of a read to the readers. Not the problems. Not the constant, reiterated struggle brought back to life from death each time after it is buried. **The bliss. The happiness. The goal we aspire to.** I want to experience that. Therefore as a writer, in my stories I would like to concentrate on showing you the fruits of the labor rather than the process to plant the patch. Twas' just a little monologue of mine, trying to explain what I like to see in stories, and what's so rare in the popular stories of nowadays. Imagine, wouldn't it be the greatest to be able to read never ending stories about the continued happy lives of the characters you love? I think that's our true heaven, that can be achieved.

* * *

This time Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki were shopping together, well, trying to, but of course they were bothered by the trio which spied on them not letting an ounce of precious information slip by from their watchful eyes and sharp ears. The monsters we speak about are of course Nel, Riruka and Orihime.

"I don't like changing my clothes all the time Ichigo, I told you."

"Don't you think it's a little odd if you always wear the same things?"

"Not necessarily. The shihaukusho of elite Shinigami is a beautiful traditional piece of clothing and series of Soul Reapers are proud to wear it for thousands of years. It's practical. Why cannot humans adapt the wise teachings of their superintendents at least a little bit?"

"Pfffffthahah" Nel's and Riruka's muffled laughs gotten out of them instantly but they were also instantly silnced by visibly pouting Orihime, all happening some distance afar from Ichigo and Rukia. The three girls were dressed in masking clothes and glasses by the way.

"Well, that's in Soul Society but now you're on Earth. You don't want to be standing out and seem like there is something wrong with you. C'mon Rukia, it's just clothes."

"I will stand out from the crowd all I want, thank you very much! Hmph! What kind of inferior thinking have the humans developed even though they have been guided for so many years by us. Unthinkable!"

"Aren't you the same as us then? You also all wear the same boring shihaukushos and do not want to have your people stand out too much from each other there just like I told you."

"What! Are you serious!? Do you not see the obvious difference Ichigo? Even after I told you why, so many times before? Are you! Arrrgh. Shinigami have values! We uphold them! Our construction makes sense and it is functional! WE ARE CLEARLY SUPERIOR!"

Rukia's last line made the entire crowd around them get silent for a moment. Embarrassed by that scene and everybody around looking at her, she stormed out of the shopping plaza.

Orihime dashed in pursuit of her. Nel and Riruka smirked at eachother in good mood.

* * *

"Erm. As a inferior species, I do not want to lecture you, but-"  
"You are not an inferior species Orihime. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to think that you are. I just... *snivel*"

Rukia was wiping off the tears from her eyes.

"I just...it's hard you know I wish he had a little more understanding for the situation. I thought Ichigo resembles Kaien, but he doesn't. I felt scared about that."

"Well look – wasn't, this Kaien man that you spoke about to us before, happy to see the world? You said he always wanted you to be adventurous and free right? Isn't Ichigo kind of like that, but he already found out the new places, and he wanted to explore them with you just like Kaien, in a sense? I know I might be talking too much, but from your story I remember that Kaien always led you to escapades and such. Can't you also consider this – kind of an escapade too?"

Rukia seemed to have a neutral expression for a bit but the she blushed and she smiled to herself.

"You're right Orihime, thank you! I gotta quickly catch with him then!"

Rukia gave Orihime a huge kiss on the lips in joy and ran ahead back to find Ichigo.

Orihime was surprised a little at first by the kiss, but then she smiled heartily and waved to Rukia screaming:

"Best of luck Rukia-san!"

* * *

"Hey-hey-hey Ichigo. Do you feel left out? Don't you want this two sexy sisters to mend your broken heart? Huhu~"

Riruka acted coy as she and Nel pincered Ichigo to have him sway to their side.

"No, what. What are you talking about. In fact who are you, because you guys look weird. Don't try pulling any nasty tricks!"

"Oh we might gonna have to pull a trick or two to have what we want, alright."

Riruka continued menacingly as she gave Nel a look, to which Nel clasped her hands to show her muscles, while Riruka pulled out a special gun with heart ornaments.

"...Wait are you, Nel and Riruka? You sound kind of familiar, and this gun, I've seen it before..."

"Yes, omg that's us you moron! How could you not tell! Haha!"

Riruka took of her glasses and fake weave.

"So are you gonna go with us or do we have to use fo-"

"It's not the time to play now! I think I have hurt Rukia and I don't know where she went! I need to find her!"

"Ahahya, who cares Ichigo, she clearly wasn-"

"I'm here! Sorry for running away Ichigo! I'm alright now! Let's go back to buying the clothes!"

"Oh Rukia! Hang on, I'm going!"

Riruka looking comically with disheveled hair and half torn up clothing pointed her strange weapon at Rukia and Ichigo in the distance.

"Shoot! The plan failed! They are about to get away! I'm going to capture them with my ability! That will show'em!"

*spling!*

The shot hit the ground, as Nel made Riruka miss the correct trajectory by forcibly lowering Riruka's straightened arms.

"No. Let's leave them. That wouldn't accomplish anything. We'll get them next time."

Some time after, in the beautiful sunset of the setting day. Rukia in her newly bought dress and Ichigo were wandering together somewhere around in a park.  
Due to the mood she started singing:

" _You sometimes think I'm an ignorant savage_  
 _And you've been so many places_  
 _I guess it must be so_  
 _But still I cannot see_  
 _If the savage one is me_  
 _How can there be so much that you don't know_  
 _You don't know_  
 _You think you own whatever land you land on_  
 _The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim_  
 _But I know every rock and tree and creature_  
 _Has a life, has a spirit, has a name_  
 _You think the only people who are people_  
 _Are the people who look and think like you_  
 _But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger_  
 _You'll learn things you never knew, you never knew_  
 _Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_  
 _Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned_  
 _Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains_  
 _Can you paint with all the colors of the wind_  
 _Can you paint with all the colors of the wind_  
 _Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest_  
 _Come taste the sun sweet berries of the Earth_  
 _Come roll in all the riches all around you_  
 _And for once, never wonder what they're worth_  
 _The rainstorm and the river are my brothers_  
 _The heron and the otter are my friends_  
 _And we are all connected to each other_  
 _In a circle, in a hoop that never ends_  
 _How high will the sycamore grow_  
 _If you cut it down, then you'll never know_  
 _And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_  
 _For whether we are white or copper skinned_  
 _We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains_  
 _We need to paint with all the colors of the wind_  
 _You can own the Earth and still_  
 _All you'll own is Earth until_  
 _You can paint with all the colors of the wind_ "

Ichigo and Rukia intersected their hands and looked at each other, smiling. They went back home.


	3. Chapter 3

One morning, Ichigo woke up, a little bit late for the breakfast at the table, because Rukia, Nel and Riruka were already enjoying their meal sitting together by the table. He joined them, but after a while it dawned on him that Orihime Inoue was absent.  
"Where's Orihime?"  
"She ate first and left, she said that she needs something from her old home."  
 _Did she forget some item? Oh well, that's alright then. Although I feel like she probably had a good reason..._

Ichigo spent the next few hours watching TV shows on the couch with Riruka and Nel, then Rukia scolded them and told him to help her with laundry. Afterwards he helped Nel with preparing the meal for lunch. Orihime still was absent.

 _Should I go looking after her? Her old house isn't that far away..What if she got in trouble?_

Ichigo started to become worried.  
"You're going out? The lunch is about to be ready, Ichigo."  
"Sorry, I'll go and check up on Orihime."  
"Oh that. She is probably cleaning up or something, you know. But sure, go if you must."  
He informed Rukia, and immediately gone out. It was a hot, sunny day. In secret from them, he left his body and dashed away in his Shinigami form, because traveling was much faster that way. He stealthily approached Orihime's old residence, peeking in by the window. He knew that doing it like this was not okay, but he was worried too much. Peering on the inside, he noticed the girl with orange hair, sat on her legs before some cabinet. On the small wooden cabinet, there resided a small picture in an ornate black frame.

 _Is that, her brother's memento?_

"*sniff*.. *snivel* ..So-ra...*sniff*"  
Orihime's voice.

Ichigo's expression immediately shook upon hearing that, but then he gritted his teeth and his look went on the ground.

Orihime was sitting beside the little shrine of her deceased brother, who was long time ago brutally murdered by a Hollow. Ichigo remembers it like it was yesterday. Nothing could be done at that time, the hollow killed Sora Inoue before Ichigo was getting good at fighting hollows. What shocked Ichigo, was that Orihime hid this burden all the time, she usually shown them her bright and positive self, but yet, she cried full of sorrow here and now. Ichigo's heart stung him with pain.

"You know brother, right now I am having so much fun everyday. With my love Ichigo, and the girls, a-and all our friends from S-soul Society..."

"The times are so great, and yet I feel...crumbled...because I miss you, Sora! And everything...everything...I can't enjoy it... I can't just live a happy life knowing that my brother suffers. I wish I knew where are you. Where...in the blazes..are you... I wish I knew what happened to you. I wish I knew how you feel. I still love you, brother. I always! Always will! Love you...ehuueeeeeee! *cry*

Orihime broke down crying.

"Orihime!"

The orange haired boy stepped in the room through the balcony.

"...Ichigo?"

"Are you okay Orihime? I'm here, with you now. Don't cry."

"Ah, I'm sorry! Ehehe, you know, just got a little...depressed..."

Ichigo embraced Orihime strongly, to her utter shock. Then he kissed her on the forehead and said:

"Please don't worry, he is in a better place now. The hollow which took Sora's life has perished. I make sure everyday to send those bastard hollows to the pits of hell. We shouldn't worry your brother by having you cry and being sad all the time should we?"

"Ichigo...yes...that's right. Thanks."

The orange haired girl hugged Ichigo and smiled. Then she kissed him strongly on the lips.

Ichigo, surprised by the kiss, looked into Orihime's eyes, and she returned him the look, smiling and blushing.

"Do you...want to have sex?"

"Yup^^"

"No, at our house. But hurry, take me there fast Ichigo!"

Ichigo grabbed Orihime and spprinted with her to the house...and nd their bedroom.

When arrived, Orihime Inoue, still blushing, whispered into Ichigo's ear:  
" _Make me pregnant, Ichigo_. I want to have a boy. And I will name him Sora."

"Everything you wish for, Orihime, I'll do it."

"Please then! Hurry up^^"

Ichigo gently let Orihime down on the bed in their house, and started undressing her.  
It appeared that their house was abandoned at the moment, probably because the trio went to look for Orihime as well.  
Right back to the action, Ichigo dived for Orihime's panties, and made her wail in pleasure. After a while he took off her underwear , and continued licking. Orihime was coming, she could barely hold it in..

"Ahhn! Ichigo! N-not there! This is! Ouhhh!"

Ichigo smiled as he knew Orihime's weak spot. After he made her come, she was ready to take him in. Doing it almost fiercely, they indulged in each other. Ichigo decided to go with embracing Orihime from the back, while holding one of her hands with his right, kissing her on the neck, and altering between touching her breast and her clitoris with his left hand. Orihime soon came, over and over, and over again. After it ended and he came deep inside Orihime Inoue, they fell breathless on the bouncy bed.

"Ahn~ That felt great, Ichigo, thanks...fufu"

They smiled and hugged each other in the bed. Then suddenly,  
"Ichigoo! Orihime-saan! Are you hereee?"

But they started dressing up when they heard that the trio was back, and entering the residence.

"We're there guys, sorry to have worried you."

Ichigo stated while coming out to them, holding Orihime by the hand.

"I'm fine now, thanks to Ichigo."

Orihime smiled, and swept a small tear of joy off her eye as she felt to be back among her dear friends.

Nel, Rukia and even Riruka, each gave Orihime a hug, to welcome her back.

Suddenly, two very little puppets, Kon and his (girl)friend Ririn, entered the room. Ichigo and Orihime were a little surprised, but they knew Kon and Ririn were often entering their residence, afterall, both of the small mod souls were great buddies with Ichigo's team.

Ririn: "We heard that you are down in your spirits recently, Orihime."  
"That's why, we decided to give you a little puppet show, to cheer you up!"

Orihime: "Oh really?" "What is it gonna be about?"

The orange haired girl interestingly crept down to see the small dolls closer.

Kon: "I will recite an ode to make you feel better! I called this piece: What I love about Orihime"

Orihime: "Wow, let's hear it then^^ I'm excited!"

Ichigo and the rest had a bad premontion about this...

Kon:" *ekhem* O~~  
Ri~~  
Hi~~  
Me!~~  
I! No! U! E!  
O is for the volume of her boobs! Outrageous!  
Ri is for the shape of her boobs! Round!  
Hi is for the weight of herUGHAKHAK"

Everybody in the room besides Orihime jumped in to beat down the tactless pervert that Kon is.

Ririn: "KOOON! I WILL END YOU! HEAR ME!?"  
Ririn unleashed a series of deadly combos at the lion's puppet.  
Orihime giggled.

In the end, Orihime was hugging Ririn tightly, while Kon was enjoying everyone's soles.

* * *

On a sunny day, our group was enjoying a little vacation they had. Together with some people from the Soul society, such as Shinji, Byakuya, Kyoraku, Nanao, Soi Fong, Youichi, Urahara, Hiyori and a young, reborn Nemu, they were all taking part together in happy activities such as beach volleyball, sunbathing, splitting the watermelon, and teaching young Nemu how to swim.

Orihime, sporting a straw hat and dressed in her new amazing swim suit, was looking around for interesting sea shells and amber.

Unfortunately, following the trail of her findings, the girl wandered off too far, into a secluded area of the beach.

"SOOULS!"  
"Ah!" Orihime screamed as she fell on the ground.  
"I WANT YOUR HUMAN SOULS!"

A huge hollow monster jumped out of the ocean. It seems it has been feeding on the souls of the living for a long time, since it reached a big, gruesome form, with many tentacles coming out of it's ugly head.

"Help! Ichigoo!"

Somewhere in the distance, Ichigo was playing volleyball, while he heard the faint cry. Or rather he felt it. And so did everyone else. All of them immediately left their bodies and flash-stepped toward the monstrosity.

"Ah! Ichigo! Help me!"  
Orihime yelped as she was being held tightly by the monsters tentacles.

"Orihime! Don't you even try to hurt her beast! I'll slice you in half!"

A fire blazed inside Ichigo's eyes, and his reishi was flowing off the charts, from the rage that burned inside him.

Unfortunately they couldn't directly approach Orihime as she was being held hostage by the creature.

"HAHA! PUNY HUMAN! PUNY SHINIGAMI! ALL IS INFERIOR BEFORE MY MAGNIFICENT FORM!"

Hiyori:" You damn overgrown hollow jellyfish!"

"BE QUIET! OR I WILL HURT THIS WOMAN!"

The slim tentacles enveloping Orihime's body were glowing with a strange, bright blue light. They wandered all over her body, beneath her bra and inside of her panties.

"Ahn! No! Ichigo! Don't look! Awww"

You could see the tentacles extending further and further, travelling deeper and deeper into he crevices of the girl's body, making her blush and shake. Fortunately, her naked body was not seen though.  
"AHA, YEES, MY WARM VICTIM, SOON I SHALL EAT YOU!"

"Grr! Hang on Orihime, I'll slice him with..."

"NOT ONE MOVE FURTHER, OR YOU CAN SAY GOODBYE TO...?!"  
"WHAT THE?! WHAT IS TH...EUGH! AARGH"

" _Lanzador Verde!_ "  
Nel, changed into her resurreccion, standing far away from the monster's line of sight, thrown her mighty lance, making it pierce through the monster with a outstanding speed. The monster couldn't do anything but get pierced and perished to the sudden ranged attack that Nel has launched on him.

"Orihime!"  
Ichigo quickly jumped in the creatures' moment of distraction, severing the tentacles and grabbing hold of the girl.

"Ichigo, I'm so sorry!"  
"It's alright now. This wasn't your fault, but next time, be careful and don't wander off on your own."  
Orihime hugged him tight afterwards, still not believing that she came out unhurt.

Afterwards, the group of the living and the group of shinigami resumed their leisure and later that day, in the evening, they got ready to take part in the Tanabata festival held in the city.

* * *

 _Next chapter:_ **Finale, the great experience of Tanabata festival!**  
Also, will feature an extra side-story with two characters introduced in the 1000 years blood war arc of the Bleach manga. Who will they be? Tune in to find out.


End file.
